


Treadmill (Harry Styles Fan fiction)

by babedirectionerxx



Category: Chloe Moretz - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, London, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Meant To Be, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, True Love, United Kingdom, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babedirectionerxx/pseuds/babedirectionerxx
Summary: Angelica Harris, 17 years old, goes on a summer break alone in London. Partly a reason for her having her own getaway was to get over her ex-boyfriend, Tyler. An American girl in England is a very foreign experience for her. She meets friends along the way and bumps into someone too familiar in the most unexpected place. Will this be a start of something new or was it too good to be real that it's actually a dream?





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

Relationships are approached differently with couples. Some would take months, even years to become exclusive with the other one. I fell in love with him in a matter of weeks. Sometimes time doesn’t matter if you genuinely have this sort of caring feeling towards someone.

He was amazing, he was the best thing that has happened in my life. Even though we met for just a short time and we got exclusive in a matter of weeks, I’ve never regretted anything with him. We were young, naïve and in love. We knew we were rushing into things and maybe if we didn’t, we wouldn’t be where we are today.

He was careful around me because of my past. He was patient and loving, he never wanted to rush into things unless it was a mutual understanding. He made me feel safe and he made me want to fall in love all over. I never thought I could fall in love like that until he came.

He was different from me, yet we get on so well. He was clearly my other half, my soul mate. We hit a lot of bumps in our road, went through obstacles to remain together. Exes, girls, careers and distance all interrupted our relationship, but we got over it and fought for what we wanted, fought for what we have and we came out of it stronger. 

It is believed that if two people are meant to be together fate and destiny would intervene. It did happen, destiny and fate happened and it made us where we are today. I couldn’t be more thankful and grateful for him. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Heading Out

**Angie**

 

I can’t believe I’m going to London by myself the whole summer. Maybe not the whole summer but still I’m going to be alone in a place that I am totally not familiar with and not knowing anyone.

“Angie, when are you going to start packing? Your flight is tomorrow!” My mum said out loud,

“Tonight! I’m going out with Savannah in a bit.” I shout back whilst looking for an outfit for today.

“Okay, well they need me in the office. I’ll leave money on the counter.” She responds,

“Okay mumma, thank you!” I thank her and continue looking for an outfit,

“I love you honey!” She says,

“I love you mummy!” I shout back from upstairs and hear the front door close.

It’s pretty annoying to have such busy parents. I haven’t seen my dad because he’s in Rio supervising the construction for the stadiums for the Rio 2016 Olympics, whilst mum is busy making dresses for famous people like Jennifer Aniston, Cameron Diaz, Courteney Cox and a lot more.

Here I am in my room waiting for Savannah, my best friend, to text me so we can hang out before I go to London tomorrow, and also before she goes to Texas to visit her grandparents and cousins.

****

**_Savannah:_ ** _Hey Angieeeee! What time are we meeting? Pick me up at my place, please? See you x_

**_Me:_ ** _Saviiiiii, I’ve been waiting for your text since 7AM! Be at your place by 11, if that’s alright with you. See you xx_

 

I reply and start to get ready, good thing I have about an hour to get ready. I go to the shower and turn the hot water on. After taking a shower, I go to my closet and put on an outfit that I’ve chosen earlier, black ripped shorts with my hot pink crop top. I then put my black converse on and grab my little backpack hanging on the wall. I blow dry my blonde curly hair and head downstairs to the kitchen.

****

**_Me:_ ** _Savi, I’m done getting ready, I’ll see you in 15 minutes._

**_Savannah:_ ** _Okay, Angie see you!_

I walk to the kitchen island and grab an apple from the bowl of fruits and a bottled water in the refrigerator. I take the money my mum left on the kitchen island. I then take my car keys from the table next to the front door.

I go to the garage and unlock my 2013 black Porsche that I got for my sweet 16th almost two years ago. I start the ignition and head to Savannah’s house which is just five minutes from mine.

**_Me:_ ** _Savannah, I’m off now. See you! Lunch and breakfast is on me (: then we can go shopping!_

**_Savannah:_ ** _Okay! Thank you :)  See you in a few then x_

I look at Savannah’s text message and smile. I turn on the speakers and plug my iPod on and play _“Rock Me”_ my favourite song, starts playing and I sing to it. When I got to London, I really hope to see the boys or any of the boys because I’m a huge fan of theirs, and I think their music is brilliant, and also it has always been a wish for me to see them. I haven’t seen them in their concerts just yet because they’ve just finished their European leg tour they’re off to the US to do the US leg of tour. Savannah and I have already purchased our tickets for their concert here in Orlando and Miami.


	3. Packing

**Angie**

 

“Hey Savi!” I greet her as she opens the car door,

“Hey Angie, I love your shirt! Where’d you get it?” She asks as she settles down next to me,

“H & M actually.” I respond and back out from her driveway.

I start to drive to the mall and _Little Black Dress_ starts to play, and Savannah and I sing to it. Savannah and I can’t wait to see them live in Orlando and Miami!

“Where are we eating?” She asks as I park my car,

“I was thinking of getting Starbucks and then we can go shopping? Sound good? Then we can go to Taco Bell or something for lunch. Anywhere you want really.” I reply and grab my backpack and lock my car doors.

“Sounds good! Actually Ivan just texted me this morning and him and Tyler might join us for lunch, if that’s fine because you know the whole you and Tyler breaking up.” She replies,

Oh good, my ex-boyfriend Tyler is coming along with us. To be fair, he’s me and Savannah’s family friend and we knew each other since we were in 4th grade.

“Yeah that’s fine. Please, I guess Tyler and I are civil now. We broke up four months ago, I’ll probably be fine.” I smile at her and enter Starbucks.

I order a blueberry cheesecake and a Caramel Frappe. Savannah orders herself a mocha frappe and a chocolate doughnut. We stay in Starbucks for another hour just talking about our plans this summer break before we enter our last year in High School on August.

We then leave Starbucks and enter TopShop and but clothes for me to use in London. I buy several tops and jackets, since it’s bloody cold in London, that’s what my mum said when she went there last year for the Burberry Fashion Show. We head to the Nike Factory and I buy myself some new sportswear because some of my sportswear at home can no longer fit me. And I plan to work out when I’m in London because once I get back from summer break, volleyball training starts. I’ve been in the varsity since 8th grade and this is my last one and I have to be really good considering this would be my second time to be captain of the team.

After three hours of shopping, we head to Taco Bell and meet up with Tyler and Zac for a late lunch. It wasn’t awkward, it was usually just Savannah and Zac talking the entire time. After lunch we go to Dairy Queen to treat ourselves to some ice cream.

I look at the time and it’s almost five in the afternoon, I need to be home soon because I haven’t packed my luggage for tomorrow’s flight.

“Hey are you coming over to help me pack?” I ask Savannah as I drive home,

“Yeah I’d love to. We can order pizza for dinner. What time will your mum be by?” She questions,

“I think my mum’s home actually.” I smile and keep my eyes on the road.

We turn up the volume to _Come And Get It_ by Selena Gomez. I sing to it whilst Savannah dances in place. A few minutes later we finally arrive in my house, Savannah helps me carry the shopping bags inside. As I attempt to open the front door, my mum opens it for us.

“Hi girls!” My mum greets and gives us both a kiss on the forehead, “Did you girls have fun? Whoa too much fun I bet,” She says whilst pointing at the shopping bags we are carrying.

“Yeah we did!” Savi’s going to help me pack and we’re going to order a pizza if that’s okay with you.” I ask whilst putting the shopping bags on the floor,

“Of course it is! I can help you pack and it’s going to be fun! We’re going to be girlfriends.” My mum jokes and we both laugh, oh how much I love my mum.

I take all the shopping bags to my room whilst my mum gets the traveling bag and strollers from my closet. I follow her along and start grabbing clothes that I’m going to pack along. Savannah grabs my shoes and brings it to my room.

We gather around the carpeted floor in my room and start to fold my clothes neatly and put them all in the suit cases.

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go and order the pizza. I’ll tell the nanny to bring you guys some food.” My mum says and gets up, we respond to her by nodding, she smiles and walks away heading downstairs.

Moments later the nanny comes in my room with a bowl filled with fruits and another bowl filled with chips and juice packs. I stand up and plug my iPod on my surround sound speakers and _Honeymoon Avenue_ by Ariana Grande is on play. Savannah and I are silent and are busy folding more clothes until she breaks the silence.

“You better bring me back some good stuff from London. Maybe a British flag?” She giggles,

“Of course! Just text me what you want and I’ll get them.” I reply and she smiles.

“You think you will _ever_ bump into One Direction? Since it’s the end of their European tour and they’re on break for two months before they’re off for their US tour. They _might_ be in London?” She replies, curious.

“I really hope so! But that would be so impossible, I bet they’re going to be asleep for weeks! Besides, we have backstage pass for their concert in Tampa, we can meet them there then.” I reply, “But how cool will it be though to bump into _the_ Harry Styles, the love of my life?!” I giggle and she joins along,

“That would be so magical! Who knows though, you two might bump into a gym or the streets? We’ll never know.” She winks at me and I smile,

“Yeah I hope so but the possibility is not even close to ten percent.”

“Stop being such a pessimist.” She giggles and I nudge her shoulder.

We have small conversations whilst packing the rest of my stuff. My mum comes in my room with the pizza she ordered. We all sit on the floor and eat whilst watching me, my mum, and Savi’s favourite T.V show, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Suddenly my mum walks out and a few minutes later she comes back with a flat but new volleyball that has not yet been pumped, it is a Mikasa MVA200, a Nike purple soccer ball and a metallic purple and pick soccer cleats and she gives me a smile. I look at her in a shocking way, this feels like Christmas.

“You better do you training during the summer break, Dad sent these a week ago, he bought them in Brazil.” She says and hands me the items my dad has purchased.

“Wow thank you so much! Oh I’ll definitely train when I’m in London.”

“You’re very welcome pumpkin, but call your dad and thank him before you go to sleep.” She replies, I stand up and give her a bear hug, Savi then joins us.

After a few more hours of packing all the stuff I need for London, Savannah gets a call from her mum saying that she needs to be home soon, so I offer her a ride home.

As we got to her house, she lets me in and I tell her that I can only stay for a little time because I still have to ring my dad. After thirty minutes of conversation with her family, I walk out to their patio and give Savannah a big hug,

“I’m going to miss you so much! I’ll see you on the fourth of July,” I say as I am still hugging her,

“You’re coming home?”

“Yes, for two weeks because my birthday is on the same week of course,”

“Yes of course!”

“You better train your ass for Volleyball!” I command her and she chuckles,

“Yes captain!” She replies and I detach from the hug,

“Have fun this summer break Co-Captain, I love you very much. I promise to Skype you!”

“Yes please! I love you more Captain, and have fun.” We go in for another quick hug, “Tell me if you see One Direction okay?” She laughs and I nod.

When I arrive home, my mum has already finished packing my stuff and she put some items on the bed, I walk up to it to look at what she left. It was an ATM card and credit card with _my_ name on it, _Angelica Juliet E. Harris_ , and a Canon 2014 DSLR. I scream at the top of my lungs and run downstairs and head straight to my mum’s office and give her a massive hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” I shout and leave her kisses all over her face.

“You deserve it babe! You’ve worked your ass of in sports and in school. You’ve earned it my honour student of a daughter!” She replies and hugs me back tighter.

“Oh my goodness! I am so thankful to have such amazing parents! Thank you! I’ll go ahead and call dad.” I give her a peck on her cheek and run up to my room.

Once I got to my room I scroll through my contact lists on my iPhone, until I come across dad’s. Two rings later, he picks up.

“Hey Princess!” He greets,

“Hi daddy!” I greet back, “First of all thank you so much for the soccer ball, cleats and the volleyball. I’m bringing my volleyball to London with me. And thank you so much for the camera and the ATM card! Thank you thank you thank you!” I cannot contain the joy inside me,

“Anything for my pumpkin! You’ve earned it,” He says repeating what mum said earlier.

After a long hour conversation, we say our goodbyes and I continue to pack the rest of my stuff. I look up at my wall clock and it’s already thirty-five minutes past midnight. I need to sleep because my flight is at ten in the morning and it’s a two-hour drive to the airport. My mum gives me a good night kiss and she trails off to their bedroom. I go to the bathroom to take a steamy shower. I walk to my walk-in closet and pick out an outfit I’ll be wearing tomorrow, and then change into my pyjamas. I set my alarm for five o’clock and head to bed. I can’t wait to go to London!


	4. From Sarasota, To London

My alarm starts to go off and I reach out for it and turn it off, I look at my phone and it’s already five o’clock. I lazily get up and walk to the bathroom to take a quick fifteen minute shower. I put my bathrobe on and a towel wrapped around my head. I walk to my closet and get the clothes I’ve set out last night and wear it. It is black jeans and a jumper with the American flag on it. I grab my black socks and put my black Chelsea ankle boots on. I go back to the bathroom and blow dry my blonde curly hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I put my British flag printed backpack on my bed and head down to the kitchen to discover my mum all dressed up to drive me to the airport and drop me off at the airport.

“Good Morning honey! Are you ready? Michael will be here in a bit, have some breakfast.” She says and pulls out the chair next to her, I sit beside her and start eating some toasts and drink my chocolate milk the cook as prepared.

Michael, my mum’s driver, is coming to pick me and my mum up soon and head to the airport. It’s too early for my mum to drive.

After breakfast I look at the time and it’s forty-five minutes past five in the morning, we have to leave by six so we can arrive in Sarasota Bradenton International Airport by eight. I rush to my bedroom and get my Ray Ban sunglasses and put it in my backpack. I go to my desk and grab my eyeglasses and put them on. There’s a knock on the door and it’s Michael, I smile at him and he enters and grabs my luggage. As he carries the big heavy ones downstairs and I grab the smallest purple trolley bag and my backpack downstairs. My mum is already in her white Range Rover that Michael is going to drive. I put my luggage in the back and head to sit down next to her. Michael comes in and sits on the driver’s seat and starts the car and drives off to Miami.

My mum is seated next to me with her laptop open and she’s busy doing some paperwork that she must’ve slept on last night. I take my phone out and start texting my friends that I’m leaving. I put my earpods in and listen to music. Eventually, I’ve fallen asleep.

My mum shakes me and I wake up and take my earpods off, I look out the window and surprisingly we’re in the airport already. I look at my phone and it’s already thirty minutes passed eight.

Michael gets all my luggage out of the car and we head inside the airport. I go up to the desk and get everything checked and my luggage was off. I go back to my mum and Michael sitting on the waiting area, I sit next to them whilst I wait for my flight to be called.

“LDN8503 now boarding” The speaker announces,

“That’s your flight baby,” My mum says, we stand up and I give her a big hug, “Have fun! Please don’t do anything stupid! I’ll miss you very much but I’ll see you at the last week of June. Call me when you land.” She demands and I laugh,

“Of course I won’t, and yes I will miss you more and I will call you.” I reply and leave her kisses on both sides of her cheeks.

I walk up to Michael who is suited up and give him a hug, he stands there surprised and eventually hug me back.

“Thank you so much for dropping me off. I’ll miss you Mikey, take care of my mum.” I say and detach from the hug,

“Always a pleasure Miss Harris.” He says in a stern monotone voice.

“It’s Angie.” I smile and he nods,

“Angie.” He replies and I can’t help but giggle and he smiles.

I give my mum one more hug and I head to the security guards and show my passport and ticket. Soon I enter the plane with my carry on which is my British Flag backpack. I turn off everything as soon as the Pilot says so and minutes later, we’re on the runway.

Good Bye Florida!

Hello London!


	5. London Breeze

Finally I arrive in London, my butt hurts so much, so does my lefts. I feel so numb, I’ve sat for ages just listening to music and watched movies on my laptop. As I get out of the plane and get my heavy luggage, I say to myself,

“This is it. It’s time to be independent.” I sigh as I try to carry my very heavy luggage. Now I kind of regret bringing so much.

I wait for a cab outside of Heathrow Airport, I look at around and the London breeze kisses me, it is actually cold. Considering I live in a hot place, Florida, London is fucking cold. I wait for a good five minutes until a cab pulls up in front of me.

“St. Ermin’s hotel please,” I say as I look back at the notes in my phone to check what the hotel’s name is, the driver looks at me and his eyes widens.

“Are you from America?” He says with a strong English accent that I absolutely love.

“Yes, actually I’m here for summer break.” I reply with a smile,

“You’ll absolutely love it here. London’s beautiful.” He says and looks at the mirror to make eye contact,

“It really is.” I reply.

We have small conversations and he suggests me to some places to visit but it’s already past eight at night and I am very exhausted so I’ll just stay in my hotel suit. I’ll start exploring tomorrow.

The taxi pulls up in front of a gigantic hotel! It’s absolutely lovely, very fancy too. My mum picked a good hotel for me to stay in for two months. I tip the man £20. He thanks me and the valet comes and gets my luggage from the trunk of the taxi. I head front desk and was greeted by sweet smiles.

“Angelica Juliet E. Harris” I plainly say and the front desk lady smiles,

“Room 15 is on the third floor. Enjoy London Ms. Harris.” She says and hands me my key card. I give her my credit card and she swipes it, that’s the first swipe to my credit card. I tip her £20 and she thanks me.

I approach the elevator with the man carrying my luggage. As soon as I open my hotel room, I was blown away. I have a nice view of London, London at night. I can see parks and cars and I was just taken away. I approach the man and thank him and tip him £20 and he smiles and thanks me. He leaves the floor and I close my door. I bring my luggage to the bedroom with a queen size bed on it. I unpack my clothes, just tossing them on the closets and putting some on a hanger. I lay on the very soft bed and look up at the ceiling. My hotel room is absolutely nice, it’s like a small apartment. There is a little kitchen with a little dining table. A sofa and a T.V, one in the living room and one in the only bedroom. I get up to look at the bathroom and it has a glass shower and a bathtub.

I stay in for dinner calling in room service. They deliver my food in thirty minutes and I eat on the sofa with my laptop on and watch Cougar Town. I leave my plate and utensils outside my room, on a tray. I take a long thirty-minute shower and I changed into my pink polka-dot pyjama shorts and a shirt that says “1D” on it. I bring my laptop on my bed and I try to Skype with my mum and then my dad, and lastly Savannah.

After skyping with Savannah, I unplug my phone from its charger and text my mum and dad good night.

****

**_Me:_ ** _Night mom! I miss you! I’m really tired so I’ll head to bed now. I know you’re asleep already. Text you once I wake up. I love you xoxox_

**_Mom:_ ** _I know you’re tired sweetie. Don’t forget to text your dad. I’m glad you’re fine. Love you more XXO_

**_Me:_ ** _Hi Daddy! I’m in London and I’ve settled in the hotel room. I’m off to bed, I’m very tired. I’ll text you in the morning. I hope Rio De Janeiro is treating you well. Text you in the morning, I love you xxxx_

**_Dad:_ ** _I hope you’re enjoying it already. Rio de Janeiro is good, I wish I was home with your mum, I miss her so much. I have to sleep as well, early day for me tomorrow. Good night sweetie, I love you always :)_


	6. A Buddy From America

I wake up my phone beeping, I look at the time and it’s already nine in the morning. I really need more sleep, I’m still very exhausted. I check my messages and I’ve gotten three, one from my mum, one from my dad and the last one from Savannah.

**_Mom:_ ** _Morning baby! I’m off to work, enjoy your day! Skype tonight? (8:32AM)_

**_Me:_ ** _Have fun in work momma. Yes, I’ll Skype you tonight x (9:03AM)_

**_Dad:_ ** _Good Morning my Princess, I miss you and mum! I’ll be going back to Florida next week. Can we Skype tonight with your mom? (7:59AM)_

**_Me:_ ** _Of course daddy! I miss you so much more x (9:05AM)_

**_Savannah:_ ** _Hey! I hope you’re doing well, I just want to check up on you. Tyler and I are going out in a while. He wants me to come with him, can’t help it, he’s my neighbour -_- (9:02AM)_

**_Me:_ ** _I’m fine! Hope you have fun and bear with Tyler’s cockiness and arrogant attitude haha jk he’s a good friend, your good friend. Ahhh neighbours -_- (9:07AM)_

I leave my phone on the bed and get my iPod and my speakers in my bag. I plug it in and start playing songs. _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke starts to play. I go to the bathroom and take another hot but quick shower. After my shower, I go back to the closet and wear my black skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt that says “Peace” and my white converse. I take my British backpack and put my laptop, charger, wallet and phone in. I stop the music and leave my room.

I got downstairs and soon hail a taxi to take me to the centre of London. After a good ten minute drive, I arrive and it looks so pretty! I take my phone out and take pictures, I’ve forgotten to bring my camera that is in the closet in the hotel room. I see Starbucks and I approach it.

I get in the coffee store and there is a long line. Whilst waiting in line, a brunette girl bumps into me and I drop my phone, thank God for phone cases. Before my phone dropped I was on twitter and Harry Styles has tweeted,

_“Good to be back in London.”_

Oh my goodness! Harry Styles is in the same place as I am! I am literally screaming inside and that’s when it happened, a girl bumps into me and my phone falls. The brunette girl picks it up and hands it to me whilst apologising.

“Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry! So sorry!” she says with an American accent.

“It’s fine. No really it’s okay!” I say,

“Oh finally someone who has an American accent,” She laughs and I laugh with her,

“Yeah actually I just arrived here last night. And I’ve got no company.” I reply and I can see her smiling,

“Me too! Except I just arrived. See the bags there, those are mine.” She points at her luggage in a booth in the corner next to the big glass window, “Where are you from? I mean in America. Where in America?” She says, out of breath, she must be tired carrying those bags.

I didn’t get to answer back right away because we ordered our drinks and food. Soon we head to the table where she has her luggage.

“I’m from Sarasota.” I reply and taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

“I went there last spring break! I’m from Los Angeles. You look really familiar.” She says and squints her eyes, trying to distinguish who I am maybe

“I’m here for summer. Familiar? How?”

“What’s your name?” She asks and she sips her Green Tea,

“Angelica Harris or Angie Harris.” I say and her eyes widens,

“You mean _the_ Harris? Your mum is a fashion designer and your dad is a well-known Architect in Florida, right?” I nod and she shakes her head, “I cannot believe it! You look different from pictures,”

“How so?” I ask and I can’t help but smile, I didn’t know I’d be recognised.

“You’re taller in person, and without the make-up. I follow you on Twitter and Instagram by the way,” She states.

“I’ll make sure to follow you back. What’s your name?” I ask and she smiles,

“Allie Taylor.”

“You’ve got a really pretty name,”

“Awh thank you. I was always curious to what _J_ meant in your name.” She says and I giggle, not a lot of people know my second name, the name my mum gave me

“It’s Juliet.”

“So pretty!” She compliments.

We both stay in Starbucks for two more hours sharing our interest in Ed Sheeran and One Direction. She freaked out as well when I told her that One Direction is currently in London.

We then get a taxi and go back to my hotel room, coincidentally she’s also staying in the same hotel room. She switches her room from the fourth floor to the third floor just across mine. At least I have a buddy now in London.

She heads to her room and naps. I put on my purple Nike shorts, my yellow sports shirt, and my new Nike pink and purple trainers that I bought when I was in the mall with Savannah a few days back. I grab my water bottle, wallet, iPhone, Nike fragrance 96 deodorant and my American flag towel. I put my new volleyball in my bag, I’ll pump it once I get to the gym. I put my earpods on and head out of the hotel. I leave my key card to the front desk and leave to go to the gym I googled last night.

I walked for a good thirty minutes until I arrived to The Third Space gym. I enter the gym and fill out papers to start my membership. I’ve received a membership card and I can use and go to the gym whenever I please. I give my credit card to the lady and she swipes it and hands it back to me. I give her my volleyball. She takes it in the back room, and she comes out with it pumped and good as new. I head to the indoor volleyball court in the Gym which was set up with a net already. I start to practise my service, sets, and spikes. Soon after a long two-hour training for volleyball, I return to the room with treadmills and weightlifts.

As I enter the room, I spot two boys. One has his hair up and lifting weights, the other one is curly, and on the treadmill, shirtless. I mean who would come to a gym shirtless? Maybe I’m not used to it. I approach the treadmills where the shirtless guy is and use the one next to his. I put my water bottle on the cup holder and attach my iPod on the strap around my arm. I look at the curly haired guy and he looks awfully familiar side ways.

Can it be?


	7. Don't Lose Hope!

Can it be?

I try to look again but he notices me looked. He looks at me and smiles, even winks. It’s a big disappointment, it’s not _the_ Harry Styles, it’s just some random dude, well considering he doesn’t have any tattoos on him. I really thought it was Harry Styles. The curly winking stranger the left with his brunette friend who was weight lifting a couple minutes ago. I was alone in the training room, just running on the treadmill.

I took a long thirty-minute break by just sitting there on my phone the whole time texting Savannah.

**_Me:_ ** _I’m in the gym right now and for a second I thought I saw Harry Styles, cause a guy looked like Harry. Anyways I think I’m hallucinating._

**_Savannah:_ ** _DON’T LOSE HOPE!_

**_Me:_ ** _I met a new gal btw._

**_Savannah:_ ** _Oh who? She better not replace me :P_

**_Me:_ ** _No one can ever replace you Savi. Her name is Allie Taylor, she’s from LA. She recognises me, it’s a bit weird. BTW HARRY IS IN LONDON WHAT WHAT!_

**_Savannah:_ ** _Well durh, your parents are pretty much famous! ARE YOU SERIOUS? SEE DON’T LOSE HOPE!_

**_Me:_ ** _Jeez OKAY I WON’T! :)_

**_Savannah:_ ** _As much as I want to text you and even FaceTime you right now, I’m in our gym at school and I’m about to pratise with Tyler ( -_- ) so can we just talk afterwards?_

**_Me:_ ** _LMFAO have fun! Ttyl babes x_

I put my phone back in my bag and grab my wallet and run to the lobby and buy myself a Gatorade from the vending machine. I can’t believe I didn’t get one on the way to the gym earlier.

I go back to the training room and find a guy wearing a white work out tank top and black shorts with a bandana on his head, it looks like the American flag. That dude is running pretty fast.

I get on the treadmill next to him and put my Gatorade on the cup holder and press play on my iPod. I don’t mind the guy running, which ironically smells really good.

I put the level to 8.0 which is really fast I’m practically sprinting. Not noticing the guy beside me who’s starts to slow down and just walks. I notice the guy keeps looking at me and smiling. I take a quick glance and my eyes widens.

It’s fucking Harry Styles. Harry Styles is beside me, smiling, smirking at that. I am in the same room as the guy I’ve adored since his XFactor days. I cannot contain the fan girl inside me. _Chill Angie, just freaking chill. Don’t freak out, you’ll scare him_ my subconscious says. I begin slow down and start walking, eventually turning the treadmill off. I look at him and smile. I take my earpods out,

“Sorry did you say something?” I reply and he chuckles.

“I said, you’re a sprinter.” Holy fuck his voice!

I can’t believe _the_ Harry Styles is talking to me and I’m just here on the treadmill trying to act cool and pretending now to know him. Well in fact inside, I’m a screaming psychopath.

“Oh thanks. You’re pretty fast yourself too!” I compliment back and he gives me his iconic dimple smile, might as well jump off the glass window in front of us.

“Thanks, I’ve been working out lately.” He laughs and my face feels hot, holy fuck am I blushing.

“I can tell.” I say and point to his muscular arms filled with ink. He blushes. Did I just make Harry Styles from One Direction blush?

“Thank you!” He smiles, “I’m Harry by the way, Harry Styles.”

“I know.” I raise my eyebrows, “I’m Angelica Harris. You can call me Angie. Yeah just call me Angie.” I say without stopping, _play it cool you weirdo!_ My mind mocks,

“Angie it is then. That’s a nice name.” He replies, “So you do know me? Usually girls would be screaming to my face right now. Hi I’m Harry Styles from One Direction!” He jokes his arm out and I shake it. I giggle, of course I do.

“Thanks.” I smile, our hands still intact. “I would scream but I’m exhausted. I’ve been here for like three hours just working out and training non-stop. And I haven’t eaten lunch so I don’t really have the energy to scream. Maybe after I eat I can scream to the top of my lungs!” I joke back and he laughs.

“You’re funny.” He smiles, there goes those dimples again.

“I try.” I get off the treadmill and approach my bag. I hear footsteps behind me. I then see a hand extending to for my volleyball and I see tattoos, it’s Harry.

“You play?” He asks and I turn around to look at him.

“Yeah, in a varsity team in High School.” I tell him and his eyes widens.

“Sporty girl?” He asks smiling and looking straight into my blue eyes,

“You could say that,” I reply looking at him.

“What do you play? And woah you’re tall. How tall are you?” He asks,

“Volleyball, Basketball, and Football.” I reply, “I’m 5”8, how is that tall?” He smiles once again,

“I’d expect you’re around that height, I mean you’re a volleyball player, so yeah the h-height” He stutters, “Woah you are _very_ sporty!” He says and I giggle,

He just stands there behind me bouncing my volleyball as I pack my things so I can go and grab something to eat. I don’t want to leave, I mean when will be the next time I’m going to see Harry? But I’m hungry, but this is like once in a blue moon and I’m having an actual conversation with him.

“Leaving already?” He asks and pouts, ugh so cute!

“Yeah I told you, I’ve been here for three hours and I haven’t eaten lunch yet.” I reply putting my bag on and surprisingly he smiles,

“I’ve been here for three hours too except I was in the other rooms. I haven’t ate as well, is it okay to join you.” He asks and my smile grows bigger.

 _Damn girl be cool_ my subconscious says.

I am going out for lunch with harry, the one from One Direction. Is this a dream? Should I pinch or punch myself? Am I going crazy? Oh my goodness! I’m going to eat lunch with Harry! I am literally screaming inside, I can’t contain it. I really think this is a dream.

“Angie?” He asks and I snap out,

“Oh yes of course. Do you know any good place?” I ask and again his eyes widens,

“New here?” He questions and I blush,

“Yeah, I just arrived yesterday. I’m spending my summer break here. Alone actually, sad? I know.” I answer and he laughs and smiles later on,

“Awh. I hope you’re loving London. I’ll take you to a place. So do you want to get in my car and we can go?” He asks,

Kill me! I’m riding in Harry’s car, _with_ Harry! Seriously someone can kill me right now.

“Okay” I say trying to play it cool.

We both head off, Harry is still carrying my volleyball and his gym bag. Can this day get any better?

**Harry**

 

This Angie Harris or Angelica Harris I met in the gym look so fit! She’s tall and she’s fit. And I can’t believe that I’m taking her out for a casual lunch. And what’s weird is that she’s not screaming her heart out, I’m actually doubting if she’s a real fan or not.

We both approach my Range Rover and I open the passenger door and she gives me a smile and I smile back. I look around and great, I see a few paparazzis hiding. Can they leave me alone? Can’t wait for my face and Angie’s face on the news tomorrow or the magazine. I bet they will say something about me finding a girl and stuff. Wow, this is one thing I don’t like, cameras following me everywhere and assume what they see.

I open the driver’s door and she’s on her phone, she looks so cute.

“The paps found me. I’m sorry.” I apologise and she gives me a smile.

“That’s okay, I can’t wait for the news tomorrow though,” She jokes and laughs and I can’t help but join her.

I end up driving to Subway.

“Sorry I can’t get my mind off the paps. Is Subway fine? I’ll take you out somewhere local next time.” I say and her eyes widens.

Yeah I just said next time, I hope I can go out with her for lunch or something. I mean just as friends. I’m actually really interested in her. I’m very aware of the statement I said.

“Next time?” She asks in a very curious tone.

“Yeah I was hoping we can do this again like just to hang,” I ask and she blushes. Another adorable moment.

“Would love that. Maybe you can tour me around London, I mean if that’s okay with you.” She asks and I nod with excitement.

We’re in Subway and we talk about her family and my family. Also, she wants to know about our European leg tour and she tells me something surprising that she’s going to see our concert in Tampa, and she is in fact a big fan.

She’s from Sarasota Florida and her parents are actually well known. For a fact I do know her mum because I saw her mum in the Burberry Fashion Show last year. Her dad on the other hand is a famous Florida Architect that’s currently working in Brazil for the Rio 2016 Olympics. Angie is going to be a senior when she goes back to school on August. She’s the captain of the Volleyball and Football team. She’s very sarcastic too and funny. Hell she’s really nice and genuine. She paid for my Subway sandwich and I know it’s an ungentleman move to not pay but we fought for five minutes until I was distracted by a fan who wanted a photo.

I take out my iPhone and take several pictures with her, some funny ones and some normal ones. The first time she smiled for the camera she looked so gorgeous. Her blue eyes popping up and her long beautiful eyelashes makes her look even so much more beautiful. She’s funny in taking pictures as well. Soon she takes out her iPhone and we take more pictures. We also dared each other to make one of the pictures our wallpaper. I picked the one when we both had our tongue out. And she picked the one with both of us using the duck face.

We stayed in Subway for a long two hours and it was five in the afternoon. Were we talking that long?

“I think I need to go home. I’m pretty exhausted and I plan to go see the London bridge today, alone most probably.” She says and I smile,

“Why don’t I take you? I don’t think I have plans tonight.” I suggest and she smiles,

“No it’s okay! I bet you’re pretty busy!” She says and I pout,

“No I’m not! It’s actually our break until we start our American tour on August. It’ll be fine.” I say and she smiles making her blue eyes sparkle.

“Promise?” She says sticking her pinky finger out to do a pinky promise,

“Promise.” And I pinky promise her, and there it goes I see camera flashes with my peripheral vision.

“Paps are back.” She rolls her eyes and I laugh,

“Where’s your hotel Angie?” I ask

“St. Ermin’s hotel,” She responds. Fancy hotel.

“Okay I’ll take you there.” I respond and her eyes widens again,

“No Harry that’s fine. I’ll just take a taxi.” She says,

“No, I want to.” I reply and I know I win because she gives me a smile.

We approach my car and hear a few pictures snap and I roll my eyes,

“Harry! Look here! Is she your new girlfriend?” One pap says,

“No.” I growl and ignore him.

“Harry! Who is she?” Another one says,

“I’m his friend, please go away, you’re blinding us.” She sasses and she gets in the car with me opening the car door.

I get in my car and start the engine and growls louder, she giggles, which is so cute.

“Crazy world you have! I’m sorry for being such a Sass.” She apologise,

“Yeah I do. And nope it’s okay, it made me smile and laugh actually.” I say and she smiles at me.

We make it to St. Ermins and I walk her to the lobby of the Grand Hotel. And I give her the volleyball back that I absolutely love.

“So where will we meet?” She asks, smiling,

“I’ll pick you up here at seven. Afterwards we can go to a local restaurant and go for dinner that I’ve mentioned earlier.” I tell her and she smiles, showing her perfect white teeth.

“Sounds lovely! I’ll see you then, thank you again for the free rides.” She says and walks off, she turns to me and smiles, “I’ll be seeing you” She then walks away,

“Angie!” I shout,

“Yes?” She stops and I approach her,

“Can I get your number and twitter name too? Just in case,” I ask nervously, she smiles and blushes,

“Of course,” She responds and I hand her my phone and she types in her number. “My twitter is Angie Harris. See you later!” She says,

“Okay, I’ll text you in a bit.” I reply and she heads to the front text and me to my car.

I need to get home and take a shower, I probably stink and it’s so embarrassing since I was with Angie the entire afternoon. However, Angie smelt so good even though she was sweaty. Not only does she smell good, she looks so beautiful, she is definitely fit. Her eyes are mesmerising.

I begin to drive to my house that Louis and I share but the thought of Angie doesn’t leave my head. 


	8. New Friend

**Angie**

 

Shoot me, kill me, slap me, and punch me! I can’t believe I met Harry Styles today! And fuck he even asked me for my number. If it wasn’t for the gym membership, I wouldn’t meet him. If I wasn’t in the training room on the treadmill, I wouldn’t have met him. One thing I can’t get over with and can’t believe is that I made _the_ Harry Styles blush! Cutest thin ever. I am totally fan girling inside, this is definitely the best day ever.

As I arrive to my room, I check my phone and my mum miss called me twice, why? So I decide to ring her back.

“Hey momma, why’d you call? I was in the gym.” I tell her,

“Hi Mrs Styles!” She exclaims and I laugh,

“What do you mean?” I say, how does she know that I was with Harry?

“I saw you on the news and on the internet. You met him huh?”

“Oh goodness, it’s on the news and internet already? Actually in two hours, he’s taking me to the London Bridge.”

“Oooohh a date I see,” She teases,

“Of course not mum! I just met him. Besides he’s an international popstar, we won’t work out. And I think he isn’t in to me.”

“Honey don’t say that. There might be a chance, you know! And by the way, I love how you look on the paparazzi pictures.” I roll my eyes as I recall the annoying paps taking pictures of us.

“I just came out of the gym. And I bet after all of these pictures, I’m probably getting hates.”

“You’re beautiful either way my love. Hates? Ignore them, it’s useless.”

“I will.” I nod, “Mum, I’m sorry but I have to get ready. I love you.”

“For your date?” She teases one more,

“It’s not a date mother!”

“Whatever you say pumpkin, take care and I love you.”

I hang up the phone. I can’t believe my face is in the internet and the news already! I sit on the dining table chair and grab my laptop and look for my face on the internet.

 _“Harry has a new girl?”_ No, I’m not his girl!

 _“Harry Styles loved up with Laura and John Harris’ daughter!”_ We aren’t loved up, I just met him.

_“British teenage pop star out with an unknown gal!”_

These websites and blogs just make me cringe because we aren’t loved up or even a couple. I just met him today and it’s annoying how the media thinks I’m his girlfriend. I mean, honestly it sounds flattering and all but it’s not true, which really fucks me up.

I go on twitter and surprise, I suddenly have more than fifty thousand followers. I don’t even bother looking at my mentions because I know I’ve received hate already. I won’t look at it today, not tonight.

 _“Hi! I made a new friend :) @Harry_Styles”_ I tweet with a picture of two of us in Subway earlier.

I close my laptop and get ready to see Harry in an hour and a half.

**Harry**

 

I finally arrive at my house and Louis comes running to me.

“Where the hell have you been?” He says like a worried mum,

“I went to the Gym remember.” I remind him,

“For six hours?” He shouts.

“Okay why are you complaining?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“I’ve been trying to reach you every time and you wouldn’t respond or pick up. Don’t tell me you forgot!” He says practically still shouting at me.

“What do you mean?” I say as we both enter the house,

“The dinner! Tonight!” He shouts.

“That’s tonight?”

“Yes dumbo! Get changes because we have to leave by six.”

“Shit!” I panic.

I run up the stairs, I forgot about my plans with Angie. Why does the dinner have to be tonight? And how the hell did I forget about the get-together dinner. I was going to show Angie the London Bridge. You’ve got to be kidding me right now. As I reach my room, I text her immediately.

****

**_Me:_ ** _Hey it’s Harry. About the London Bridge, I can’t take you. I forgot I have dinner with the lads. I feel terrible for ditching you. I’ll make it up to you I swear. Please don’t hate me :)_

 

I get in the shower after waiting for ten minutes for her to reply, but I’ve received nothing. I feel terrible.

 

**Angie**

 

After a long shower, I walk to the closet to change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a baby blue t-shirt and my black jacket. I then put on my black vans and rush to the bathroom.

“Shit it’s six-thirty. Harry’s going to be here any moment.” I say to myself, basically panicking.

I put on a little foundation and mascara and put on red matte lipstick. I put a black headband on my curly hair and put perfume on myself. I don’t want to smell bad obviously. I rush out to me bed where my phone is sitting and look if I have any text message from Harry or Savannah.

****

**_Unknown Number:_ ** _Hey it’s Harry. About the London Bridge, I can’t take you. I forgot I have dinner with the lads. I feel terrible for ditching you. I’ll make it up to you I swear. Please don’t hate me :)_

 

Of course I don’t hate him, how can I hate him. I know he’s very busy so I’ll just go out with Allie, the girl I met earlier. I am definitely okay about this, I totally understand. At least he said he’ll make it up to me, what does that mean though?

****

**_Me:_ ** _Hey! You know who I am haha :) That’s alright, I understand :) Have fun though, see you around x_

 

And a few minutes later I get another text.

****

**_Harry Styles:_ ** _Oh of course I know :) Thaaaaaank you! Have fun as well, without me :( .xx_

 

Is he flirting with me? Oh my goodness, and note, I am texting Harry Styles! I never thought this day would come. I swear, it’s a dream.

****

**_Me:_ ** _I will :) Bye x_

**_Harry Styles:_ ** _Okaaaaay! Bye bye :) .xxxxx_

 

I toss my phone in my black mini backpack and grab my wallet and everything I need, my camera as well.

I approach Allie’s door and knock.

“Oh were you going somewhere?” I ask because she looks all dressed up.

“Yeah. Actually going to grab some dinner and go to town and maybe look around the plaza? Why’d you come and knock?” She asks as she puts in her purse.

“I was heading out and off to see the London Bridge, do you want to come along? So we both won’t get lost.” I joke and she giggles,

“Yeah that sounds so much better.” She replies and I nod.

 

**Harry**

 

As I read Angie’s text over and over again about her being totally okay with it and she understand, gives me relief but still feel bad for ditching her. I know that it’s a bad move but I totally got caught off guard with the dinner and all. I just wear black skinny jeans and my sky blue t-shirt and my black boots and head to the living room.

“What took you so long? We’re late!” Louis says, shouting again.

“Gosh! I’m sorry” I say and roll my eyes.

We bother approach my Range Rover and drive off to the dinner with the lads. After a short drive, we make it to _Terriors_. We spot the lads sitting in one table near the bar of course.

“What took you so long?” Liam says and gives us hugs,

“Harry here,” Louis points at me, “Came home late.” Louis says pointing at me. I roll my eyes and take a seat next to Louis and Niall.

As the lads were talking about food, football, and the American leg tour, I was there silent, just thinking of what Angie and I were supposed to me doing. Did she still go to the London Bridge? I can’t tacit it anymore. I grab my phone and text her.

**_Me:_ ** _Hey there :) How’s everything? Dinner is making me bored. Wish I was with you._

I am a flirt, but I mean it, I wish I was there with her walking on the bridge, but this dinner made it upside down.

**_Angie Harris:_ ** _Oh helloooo :) Good. I’m with a friend I met earlier. We’re in the London Bridge. You should have fun! :) You’re too sweet Styles._

**_Me:_ ** _That’s great! I am sorry for ditching you again. Okay, I’ll try ;)_

**_Angie Harris:_ ** _It’s totally fine dude. Seriously, have fun! Ttyl ;)_

**_Me:_ ** _You’re leaving me? :(_

**_Angie Harris:_ ** _No, I’m here taking pictures. I can’t text whilst taking pictures. Have fun! Text you in a bit._

**_Me:_ ** _Aww I’m sad now. Okaaaay then :(_

**_Angie Harris:_ ** _I’m sorry, I’ll text you once I’m done x_

I put my phone in my pocket and we all start to order. I keep looking around the room if ever she comes here and eats dinner with her friend. I want to see her. Already? Yeah I know.

“You okay?” Niall leans in and whispers whilst the three boys talk.

“Yeah just tired from the gym.” I reply and he pats my back.

I can’t help myself but keep looking around the restaurant if ever I see Angie and her blonde curly hair. Why did we have to have dinner tonight? I’m a bit bored and I’m not enjoying it that much than I’m supposed to. I know I’m being mean now but I can’t help it, I want to be beside Angie taking pictures with her or of her.

As everyone else was chatting up and drinking their wines and eating appetisers. I go on twitter and follow Angie and notice that she tweeted me.

 _“Hi! I made a new friend :) @Harry_Styles”_ How adorable she even included a picture of us. I tweet back,

 _“Hiiii new frienddd :) @AngieHarris”_ I include a picture of us I took in Subway, my tongue out and her doing the kissy face.

I can’t help but look around the restaurant if she even comes here. Half an hour later we are on our main course and yet again I am looking around if ever Angie comes in. I hear the door open and see a very familiar blonde girl with a brunette girl. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket, her hair pulled back by a black headband.

Is that who I think it is? Is that Angie? In the same restaurant as I am?


	9. I Can See You

**Angie**

 

It’s been about half an hour since I was texting Harry and he was getting real flirty with me for a second. I keep screaming internally and tried not to make it obvious to Allie because maybe she’ll think of me as a crazy girl.

After taking numerous pictures of the bridge with my new camera that my parents have bought me, Allie and I start to head out for dinner. She suggests we go to a local restaurant near the bridge and just have dinner there so I agreed to her ide. We walked for five more minutes and got to the restaurant named _Terriors_ and it looks fancy. Will they accept my clothing? I bet they will.

As both of us get in, the whole room was filled with the smell of wine, pesto and garlic. The smell makes me hungrier.

“This place looks amazing! How’d you find it Allie?” I ask her whilst looking around the restaurant.

“Google, obviously.” She winks and I giggle.

The waiter then shows us to our table and I look around, it’s pretty crowded here. We sit near the bar and it was just nice. I’m underage but the people say I look old enough so that’s how I pass in drinking and going to clubs. Allie on the other hand is nineteen. We sit down and look at my phone and text my mum and Savi how I am and checking up on them.

 

**Harry**

 

It is her, it is Angie and her friend, I guess, and she looks good as always. We have the same type of clothes. Her top is baby blue and mine is skyblue, close enough. She looked so cute! And what’s even better is that she’s sitting on the table next to ours, I can’t believe she didn’t recognise me. That’s sad. What if I try texting her? Maybe to creep her out.

****

**_Me:_ ** _I can see you wearing a light blue shirt with a black jacket. We’re pretty much matching._

 

Moments later, I look at her reaction and she’s looking around the restaurant, clueless and somewhat afraid. She keeps looking around and I try to hide my face as possible.

****

**_Angie Harris:_ ** _What?!?!?! Where the hell are you?_

**_Me:_ ** _Keep looking around ;)_

 

I look at her expression and it’s just priceless, she looks so cute! She keeps looking around and her friend apparently talking to her. I still hide my face and try not to laugh.

“What’s you deal?” Louis whispers to me making me almost jump.

“Nothing. Why?” I lie,

“You’re acting weird mate.” He replies and I roll my eyes,

****

**_Angie Harris:_ ** _Harry I swear, this is not funny!_

 

She looks so worried and keeps looking around the room. So cute! I grab my sunglasses and put it on me, I get up and walk over to her table.

“Where are you going?” Liam asks and I ignore,

I approach her table next to our and sit on the empty seat.

“Miss me?” I say whilst removing my sunglasses and her expression, shocked.

“Uhm… how… why… Hi!” She says nervously and shocked at the same time.

“This is where we are having our dinner too.” I reply and she gives me a smile meaning she has calmed down.

“Hi, I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.” I extend my hand for a shake to her friend and she’s frozen.

“Uhh… I’m a big fan!” She says nervously.

“Thank you so much,” I reply and look at Angie’s eyes,

“You look cute looking around. Priceless!” I say and I laugh afterwards and she playfully punches my shoulder,

“It wasn’t that funny. It scared the crap out of me.” She says and sticks her tongue out/

“I’m sorry.” I apologise and pat her back, she smiles back.

**Louis**

 

Harry gets up from the table and just walks out. We all watch him and he approaches a girl in a black jacket and sits next to her. Does he know her? It looks like it, they keep smiling at each other and having a blast laughing like crazy people. To be honest they actually look pretty good together, like a good couple.

“What just happened?” Niall asks,

“I honestly have no clue.” I reply and all of us just look over at them.

“This is weird.” Zayn adds and we all nod.

We try to ignore it and go back to talking about the third album and who wins over Manchester United or Chelsea.

Moments later, Harry goes back to the table like nothing happened, except he was more smiley and cheerful before _the girl_ came. We all then turn to him and he was just smiling.

“What?” He finally says,

“You tell me.” Liam says looking at the girl.

“That chick’s hot!” Niall adds as he looks at the girl standing up to go to the restroom, she passes our table and Harry and the girl exchange smiles.

“And?” Zayn says,

“Explain.” I add and all eyes are on Harry,

“That chick happens to be my friend.” He says looking at Niall.

“How come we never met her?” Niall adds,

“Maybe that chick is Harry’s schoolmate.” Liam adds and we all nod and look at Harry again.

“No, I met her this afternoon when I was in the gym. She was there too.” He says and we all smile, just him talking about the girl makes his eyes widen with joy.

“Boom boom tonight?” I wink,

“Seriously Lou?! I’m not that type of guy.” He raises his voice,

“Just kidding. Chill dude.” I reply and playfully punch his shoulder.

“Well ha ha,” Harry says with sarcasm and I stick my tongue out.

We all ignore the talk we just had and started arguing who is the best team, Manchester United or Chelsea.

 

**Harry**

 

After one hour, I see Angie and her friend start to pack and leave and so were us lads and we are about to head off to Funky Buddha afterwards. I ignore the boys and go straight to Angie.

“Leaving?” I ask before she stands up.

“Yeah. Tiring day,” She replies, smiling.

“I’ll take you guys back,” I request.

“No no Harry, you’ve done a lot to me today. That’s fine, besides I think you’re going somewhere with the guys?” She says pointing at them right behind me.

“Hi, Louis.” Louis says and extends his arm for a shake,

“Hello! Angie, and my friend Allie.” She returns the shake and her friend waves.

“Liam, Niall and Zayn.” Louis says and they all smile at her,

“Yeah I know,” She giggles and shakes all of their hands.

We then exit the restaurant because it’s beginning to feel stuffy.

“So can I take you home?” I ask again,

“It’s fine. We will take a taxi. Go enjoy the rest of your night.” She replies,

“Are you pushing me away?” I say and pout, it’s a good thing her friend is talking to the lads.

“I’m not.” She says,

“Feels like it.”

“Don’t think that.”

“Then why won’t you let me bring you home?”

“Because,” She pauses,

“Because you’re pushing me away right?” I finish off her sentence.

“No! Of course not!”

“Tell me why then?” My eyebrows furrows,

“It’s because I feel like I’m disturbing you.”

“Why would you feel that?” I ask,

“Because you’re Harry Styles! You’re always busy.”

“Yeah but I told you, I’m on break.” I remind her,

“I know but seriously, I feel like I’m bothering you.”

“Don’t say that please, I like being with you.” I respond and she smiles at me,

“You do?” She questions,

“Oh yeah! This dinner was boring until you came.”

“Yeah right,” She scoffs and giggles,

“No joke, seriously. Please let me bring you home.” I offer,

“You really want to win this don’t you?”

“Obviously!” I exclaim and she smiles,

“Okay then, bring me home you slave!” She jokes and I laugh with her. “Allie! Harry’s bringing us home. Let’s go,” She says and looks towards Allie,

“She’s coming with us,” Niall said and Allie’s eyes widens.

“What?” Allie says,

“Yeah you are!” Niall says and pulls her in his car. We all laugh.

“See you home Harry!” Louis says and all the boys wave me good bye.

“Nice meeting you Angie.” Liam says,

“Nice meeting you guys too!” She replies and looks at me,

“Hop in?” I ask and open the passenger door.

“Sure. I hope the paps won’t see us.”

“Doubt that,” I wink at her and she bites her lower lip,

“I’m already in the internet!” She says laughing,

“Really?”

“Yeah my mum rang me and she was talking about it.” She recalls,

“Good thing or a bad thing?”

“Oh really good, she likes you by the way.”

“That’s really nice to know.” I reply.

We make little conversations throughout our drive to her hotel. After fifteen minutes, we get to her hotel and I walk her to the lobby.

“Here we are.” I say,

“Yup.” She says

And then there was silence, quite awkward though.

“So good night, I guess.” I put my hands in my pocket, “I’ll text you.” I finally say and head for the main entrance.

“Wait!” She says and I stop and turn to her and approach her,

“Yes?”

“You want to uhm…. Uh…”

“Come up?” I finish her sentence.

“Yeah,” She whispers and bites her lower lip.

“What?” I say teasing her,

“Come up and chat.” She mumbles.

“What is that?” I ask again and she stomps her feet.

“Come to my room and have a snack.” She finally says raising her voice, making it more audible.

“I would love to.” I reply and we both head to the elevator.

Can this night get any better?


	10. Left Cheek Sting

**Angie**

 

Shit. I can’t believe I’m going up to my room with Harry Styles. I’m still in shock about the turn of events because honestly, I can’t believe what’s happening. Is this some kind of a dream? I hope not cause fuck I’m already on the clouds on my second day of summer!

“So where’s your room?” As we enter the elevator,

“Third floor. Not that far.” And the elevator dinged.

“Are we there yet?” Harry whines as we walk the hallways.

“Just wait,” I sigh,

“Okaaay” he says and whines.

We finally get to my room door and I open it with the key card. We enter the room and Harry gasps.

“It’s like a flat.” He says looking around the hotel room.

“Right?!” I reply.

He goes and takes a seat on the sofa in the small living room and opens the T.V. I go to my room and put my purse and grab my laptop to send my mum the pictures and to Skype with Savannah as well.

“What’s up?” He asks as I walk out of the bedroom and pats the sofa to gesture me to sit next to him.

“I have to send my mum pictures and I need to Skype with my best friend. That’s what’s up.” I reply and he laughs.

“Sweet camera.” He says and grabs my camera and looks at the pictures.

“My parents gave it to me before I left for London.” I say and open my email.

He then puts his head on my shoulders and I remain frozen because it is so unbelievable. I can’t believe he is doing this right now.

“Can we take a picture? Both of us?” He asks and I blush and nod. “Cheese!” He says and he snaps the picture. “This is so cute! You look really cute!” He says and points at my face, I can’t help but blush even more.

“Okay enough playing, I need to send some pictures.” I say and he hands me the camera.

Whilst sending the email, Harry was just on his phone and I was waiting for the pictures to upload. He again puts his head on my shoulder and I become frozen again, hell he smells so good. I playfully pat his curly hair and I can feel him smile.

“Is this what you plan to do all night?” He asks,

“Yeah. Why?”

“We should go have fun! You’re in London for God’s sake! Your summer break even!” He says now looking at me.

“I don’t know.” I say,

“Come on please? Let’s go to Funky Buddha and have fun! I’ll bring you home too!” He says with his deep raspy voice,

“Uhm, I’m underage.” I say,

“Oh. But you’re with me and the boys and Allie as well, I think they won’t notice. Now let’s go!” He replies,

“No, I can’t go with these clothes. I stink.” I say pointing at my clothes,

“You look perfect!” He compliments and I blush,

“But I need to Skype with my friend first,” I speak and he pouts.

“Fine, fifteen minutes tops.” He demands yet he still smiles.

“Okay!” I declare and log in on Skype.

Harry and I Skype Savannah for fifteen minutes. Her face was priceless when she saw Harry with me but she still acted cool and tried to not freak out. Harry kept laughing because of my jokes about the Paparazzi to Savannah and she was laughing her ass off. Harry then gives me the look that we need to get going. I tell Savannah that I’m going out, we say our goodbyes.

“Let’s go!” He says approaching the door.

“I need to change, I look like crap.” He shakes his head and I pout,

“No you don’t!” He says smiling as usual.

“I’ll be back, I’ll just change.” I say and he nods and he follows me to the bedroom, “What are you doing?” I ask,

“Waiting for you,” as he sits on my bed.

“Well then alright.” I smile.

I grab my tight tribal pattern pencil skirt that goes until my mid-thigh, a black plain tank top and my white Keds. I go to the bathroom and put my clothes on. I put on my mascara and my matte red lipstick. I pull my hair up into a bun and I go out of the bathroom. I look at myself on the body size mirror, I look at Harry and he smiles,

“What?” I say smiling back.

“You look uhm… g-good.” He stutters,

“Awh Harry. Thank you.” I can’t help but hide my smile.

I grab my black clutch and my black jacket I wore earlier that I left on the couch and wear it.

“Shall we go?” I say and he nods.

Harry holds the door open for me and I thank him. He pushes the elevator button for me. He steps aside as I step inside the elevator. I thank him once again. What a gentleman.

 

**Harry**

 

I can’t stop looking at Angie because she looks sexy! I love her outfit because it shows the real shape of her body, very curvy. Since I’m responsible of her tonight, I won’t get her too drunk and bring her home sober. We approach my car and head off to Funky Buddha to meet up with the lads.

****

**_Me:_ ** _Hey man, Angie and I are headed there. See you in a bit._

**_Louis:_ ** _Reeeeaaaaaalllllyyyy??? Okaaayyy HaaAaAZZzzaaAA! See yaaaaaAA_

 

I bet Lou’s already drunk and I have to drive us both home so there is no way in hell I am getting drunk nor tipsy tonight. We make little conversation to not make it an awkward silence. She talks about her being the Volleyball captain of the girls and how she went to boot camp and all that.

Shortly, we arrive at Funky Buddha and we are welcome by Paparazzis.

“Harry! Harry! Who is she?” Majority of the annoying paps says.

We both ignore them and I hold my hand up to Angie’s face and my arm wrapped around her waist to keep her clothes. We were getting surrounded. Finally we got in the club and it’s so much better because the paps aren’t allowed to get in. My hand is still around her waist and I don’t mind. Very curvy, indeed.

“We’re safe now.” She says and she look at my arm around her waist.

“U-uh y-yeah.”I stutter and remove it.

Damn I wanted to keep it there the whole time. We look for the boys and they were in the VIP area. Angie goes to Allie who is obviously drunk because her and Niall were laughing like crazy people, literally mental. Allie kept dancing with Niall and we were just laughing at how crazy they were acting. I sit next to Angie on the couch and she was beside the innocent Liam who was drinking beer and across her was Zayn on his phone, probably texting Perrie.

“Harold!” Louis shouts and we look at him, he was walking funny.

“Louis, sit down man.” I say and grab a hold of him and sit him down next to Zayn.

“Angel! ‘Ello there love!” He says with his drunk voice.

“It’s Angie actually,” She corrects him and Louis was just laughing.

They all started to talk except for me and Angie, just looking at each other. Her blue eyes shine the whole room.

“Do you want anything?” I talk to her ear because of the loud music.

“Uh yeah can I get a Vodka Cranberry? I’ll come with you.” She says and I nod.

I take her hand and help her get up and we leave the tiny room. We approach the bar and one drunk lad touches Angie’s ass and she gasps, I just saw that! What the fuck?!

“Hey mate, that’s really rude. Show some respect!” I say to the drunk lad.

“Are you trying to start a fight? She’s got a fine arse!” He says and Angie gasps again.

“No mate, I’m just warning you.” I say trying to stay calm.

“You think you can take me?” He provokes,

“Obviously.” I say as I am getting ready to punch him but Angie grabs my hand and pulls me, she’s damn strong.

“Harry cool it off.” She reminds me,

“He touched you!” I reply, still in rage.

“I know, I know. Please let it go? Fighting won’t resolve anything.” She articulates,

“But you were disrespected.” I shout through the loud music.

“I know I was! But I don’t want you to fight.” She says still holding my hand.

I finally give in and let out a sigh,

“Okay babe,” I say and her look softens.

“Thank you,” She finally says.

Our hands still intertwines as we approach the bar. Her hands were so smooth and it was just very touchable. We order our drinks and bring them to the VIP room. I ordered myself a beer and that’s it. I won’t drink anymore, I need to bring Angie and Allie home. Hell even Louis!

“I’ll just go to the bathroom,” She utters and I nod.

As she gets up, I can’t help but look at her perfect curvy shape. She looks fine! Really fit and fine. Liam and I talk whilst Louis dances with Niall and Allie. Zayn then had to go home because he had plans with Perrie the next day.

It’s been fifteen minutes since Angie left the bathroom, why is she taking so long?

“Mate, I’ll be back.” I say to Liam and he simply nods and takes a sip of his beer.

I approach the restroom area and two ladies surround a corner and I recognise the skirt. Shit! It’s Angie! She’s being cornered. She kept yelling but no one would even bother to help.

“Bitch!” One curly blonde girl says and slaps Angie,

“You fucking whore! You think you can date Harry Styles?!” The other shorter blonde says.

“Hey!” I say and both blondes turn and see me.

“Oh my God! It’s Harry Styles!” The curly blonde says,

“Let go of her!” I demand.

“Can I have a picture with you?” The straight blonde says,

“You think you can have a picture with me after hurting my friend? I’m sorry for being a jerk to you two and rejecting a picture but you hurt my friend. You think it’s okay to let go of this and ignore the fact that you slapped a person I care about?” I say and both blondes look puzzled.

“Harry!” Angie gasps and runs to me.

“You’re fine,” I whisper and put my arm around her.

“This is your fault you famewhore!” The straight blonde says,

“Don’t call her that!” I say and both of them scoffs and walks away..

“I think I want to go.” Angie gives a big sigh and a small laugh afterwards.

“Are you hurt?” I ask worried, I touch her left cheek and she hisses,

“Are you kidding me? My cheek stings!” She laughs and cups her left cheek,

“I’ll bring you home.” I say and she nods,

We approach the VIP room and I grab her clutch whilst she waits with ice on her cheek.

“What the hell happened? Tooth ache?” Liam asks pointing at the ice,

“Nope, chick drama. Kidding, a girl slapped Angie. Those girls thought Angie is dating me.” I say and frown.

“It is chick drama.” Angie says and giggles, we laugh along with her.

“Poor thing,” Liam says and pouts, Angie just laughs.

“This is nothing compared to sports! I’ve gotten spiked on the face multiple times, elbowed during Basketball and got hit on the face with a football. No problem.” Angie indicates,

“You sure?” I question and place my hand on top of her head.

“Of course, I’m used to getting hit but not through slapping or being off the court.” She jokes and we all laugh, but I’m really worried.

“I’ll bring Louis and Niall home. So give me your house key.” Liam says and I give him my house key.

“What about Niall’s ride?” I ask

“I’ll call Paul to drive it tomorrow morning. We’ll leave it in the parking lot first,” Liam indicates, smart ass.

“Great!” I respond and approach Angie.

She goes to get Allie and puts her arm over her shoulder to help her walk her to my car. We approach my car and I take Allie to the back seat and Angie next to me.

“Sorry again,” I apologise,

“You didn’t do anything wrong Harry,” She responds and rubs my shoulder.

“But you’re my responsibility. I let out a sigh. Allie on the other hand, confused.

"It's fine! Harry please stop making yourself miserable! If it weren't for you I would've been kicked out of the club! I would lose my temper and smash the curly's face and kick the straight blonde's stomach." She says and we both laugh.

"It was a fun night to be honest." She says after a moment of silence.

"Stop being sarcastic." I say as we drive to their hotel.

"I'm not! Shut your face! I really liked it cause..." She says and stops.

"Cause?" I ask,

"You know?" She says shyly,

"I know what babe?" I ask and she blushes.

"Nevermind." She huffs,

"Ugh! Unfair! Tell me!" I growl and she smiles at me. "Spit it out!" I grunt and she covers her mouth, note, still blushing, "Cause I was with you?" I let it out and hope I don't regret saying it.

"Yeah." She whispers but I plan to tease her even more,

"What?" I ask

"Yeah!" She says

"Yeah what?" I ask playfully.

"Seriously?" She says with a poker face.

"Yeah what?" I repeat

"Yeah I had fun because I was with you! Happy?" She shouts and Allie laughs.

"Very" I say and give her a wink and tap her hand.

We finally arrive to the hotel and Angie grabs Allie and I take their handbags. We approach the elevator and it's one forty-five in the early _early_ morning, we look at each other and she smiles. I then grab her hand and intertwine them with mine and I can see her blush on the corner of my eye. We then reach her floor and she opens Allie's room just in front of her room. She sets Allie to bed while I wait in the small living room as the same as Angie's room.

We leave and Angie opens the door. I'm standing on the door step.

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asks and smiles

"I can?" I say and she nods

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asks

"Yeah do you have Pop tarts? I don't know why I'm craving for them now." I say and she laughs and open the cupboards.

"Yeah. I’ve got the s'mores only though." She says,

"That's fine." I say and she puts the pop tarts in the microwave.

We wait for the pop tarts and she puts milk in 2 glasses and sets one in front of me. She then gets the hot Pop Tarts and sets them in front of me and one or her side.

"Mhmm..." She says and I smile, "What?" She says looking at me.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I say and she makes a small quiet giggle,

"Starving actually." She says and we both laugh.


	11. Say It Again?

**Angie**

 

Harry's such a gentleman by bringing me and Allie home even though Allie was a complete disaster. He's in my hotel room and it feels like we're a couple because we spent a lot of time together today. It's even two in the morning and he's still here, I actually have a feeling that he doesn't want to leave. Does that mean he's going to sleepover? Oh goodness, dream come true? I Guess so.

Harry's on my bed using my laptop to open twitter and to check on updates while I go the bathroom to take a shower. I know it's two in the morning and I'm taking a shower, the club was filled with cigar smell and cigarettes and my hair smells awful. I take a short 15-minute hot steamy shower and I am more thankful that I start to smell like strawberries. I take my pyjamas I brought out and wear them. I put on my Sarasota Sailors orange t-shirt and my pink leopard pyjama pants. I let my wet hair stay to dry off. I get out of the bathroom and Harry was laying on my bed using my laptop. I grab my pink socks and put them on. I get on the bed and sit next to Harry, I take my iPad and start playing GTA Vice City. I could see from the corner of my eye that Harry was watching me.

"You're a different type of girl" He says and I pause the game.

"What do you mean?" I respond,

"You're like sporty and you even play video games." He says and I let out a laugh.

"I'm not into those girly games. I don't know why. I just like Grand Theft Auto." I look at him and he laughs. "So what do you want to do?" I change the subject,

"I don't know with you. Anything really." He smiles

"Are you done with my laptop? Maybe we can watch some Cougar Town or something." I say

"Yeah sounds lovely!" He responds and smiles at me, so fucking handsome,

I open the file of Cougar Town season 1 in my laptop and we watch about 3 episodes. We both start laughing so hard because it is so funny and neither of us are sleepy. It is getting late, I look at the wall clock and it’s fifteen minutes to three. I finally ask the question but he interrupts me,

"Can I uh- uh- sleepover?" He asks nervously with a few stutters, and my eyes widened. I didn't expect him to ask me that type of question, neither was I expecting him of thinking such,

"Of course. I think I have a big T-shirt here in my luggage. Or I'll run to the gift store to get you a pair of PJs." I tell him and he smiles and giggles afterwards.

"You really don't know me don't you?" He laughs and I am completely clueless,

"What do you mean?" I question and he laughs

"I thought you knew facts about me!" He whines

"What?" I say confusingly,

"I sleep with just my boxers so you don't have to buy me anything" He laughs out loud.

"Oh." I say, I honestly did not have a clue,

"I mean if that's fine with you? I can go run to the gift store." He says and I laugh

"Whatever you are comfortable with then that's okay for me too." We both smile at each other,

"I'll sleep on the couch." He says, what? I absolutely do not want that,

"No that's fine! Sleep on my bed. I mean it's pretty big. We'll put pillows to divide our side." I say through all the butterflies in my stomach, I cover up my nervousness with a giggle and he laughs after.

"Can I take a shower? I stink." He says and smells his underarms and I giggle,

"Of course!" I say and shoo him away.

I stay on my bed texting Savannah, my mum and dad. I wait for twenty minutes and he gets off the shower using the hotel's bathrobe. He looks so cute.

"I smell like strawberry" He says and I smile at him, now we smell the same,

He then takes the robe off and he hops in bed with his blue checkered boxers and I stare at his V-line and his toned abs with the art tattooed on his body. He looks so perfect! And he's starting to get tan, which makes him even hotter. He dries his hair with the towel and he hangs the towel in the bathroom and folds the bathrobe neatly on the chair next to the TV set. He is really neat freak. He folds his jeans and shirt in a neat pile and places them on the chair in the corner of the room. He takes his boots and places them under the chair. Before heading to the bed again he grabs his phone. He sits next to me and touches on the screen of my iPad to interrupt my Grand Theft Auto game and he laughs

"Seriously?" I raise my eyebrows and look at the screen as my car crashes.

"It's fun!" He says and I pout.

"Aw poor baby" He says and pokes my nose making me giggle, "Cutie." He says and I blush that it feels like my cheeks are burning.

"Cutie" I reply making the sound of the ‘e’ longer and poke his dimple, he blushes.

We then look into each other’s eyes and we both smile and laugh. I then ruin the moment by yawning and I can hear him giggle.

"Bedtime!" He says and he drops his phone on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" I point at his phone

"It's carpeted. It'll be fine babe.” He assures me, “Besides it has a case." He points out and I can't help but blush

I can't help but blush and have butterflies in my stomach whenever he calls me "babe" even though we aren't a couple. I mean who wouldn't? Like oh my goodness! It's like a melting feeling. He says it with his raspy English accent that is too damn sexy.

"Well then okay." I reply and put the pillows between us to make a border.

"Okay...." He whispers and helps me fix the pillows.

"Night Harry." I said before laying down.

He then surprises me with a peck on the cheek which make my knees go weak. Harry Styles from One Direction just kissed me! And I can't stop fan girling inside.

"Goodnight babe." He says and smile.

I flop down and my face hits the pillow.

"Hey!" He says and not yet laying down

"What?" I say still blushing.

"Won't I get one kiss?" He says and I blush even harder. Shit this guy!

I get up and give him a smack on the cheek and he begins to blush. He looks at me and bites his lower lip, mother of god, too much sexy!

"Night" He says and lays down.

"Night babe." I say and cover my mouth after because I said 'babe'

"Say it again?" He says and gets up

"No!" I shout, embarrassed of what I had just said, and he laughs.

"Please!" He begs and puts his hair up.

"Night _babe_!" I emphasise the _babe_.

"Night _baby_!" He says making the 'baby' loud as well.

I'm sleeping beside Harry Styles, he called me babe and baby and best ever, he kissed my cheek. I'm loving London so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next chapter! 
> 
> Best wishes.  
> -babedirectionerxx


End file.
